This present invention relates to manufacture of electrochemical cells. More particularly, the present invention provides a process and method for manufacturing a solid-state thin film battery device. Merely by way of example, the invention has been described with the use of lithium based cells, but it is recognized that other materials such as zinc, silver, copper, cobalt, iron, manganese, magnesium and nickel could be designed in the same or like fashion. Additionally, such batteries can be used for a variety of applications such as portable electronics (cell phones, personal digital assistants, music players, video cameras, and the like), power tools, power supplies for military use (communications, lighting, imaging and the like), power supplies for aerospace applications (power for satellites), and power supplies for vehicle applications (hybrid electric vehicles, plug-in hybrid electric vehicles, and fully electric vehicles). The design of such batteries is also applicable to cases in which the battery is not the only power supply in the system, and additional power is provided by a fuel cell, other battery, IC engine or other combustion device, capacitor, solar cell, etc.